To characterize acute cardiorespiratory responses to exercise in patients with CFS and correlate these responses to patients' clinical features and activity patterns; to determine muscular work efficiency in CFS; to determine the physiologic effect of preconditioning with an exercise stress on subsequent cardiorespiratory and muscular responses to exercise; to determine if performance of exercise stimulates an acute phase response in patients with Chronic Fatigue Syndrome.